Le threesome de l'enfer
by Aminope
Summary: "Un petit défi dont l'objet est dans le titre (ou quand Eri propose des choses cheloues a une pauvre Ami qui n'a rien demandé...)"


Kasamatsu n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sortait avec ces deux gars là? Une merde pourrie qui aime faire des coups bas et un mec qui se croit être le maître du monde. Bon, si, c'est vrai que c'est le maître du monde mais Kasamatsu n'est pas d'humeur pour discuter de ça.

Mais c'est pour ça que Yukio les aime. Car ce sont des merdes. Et qu'ils aime bien les merdes. Et non, Kasamatsu n'est pas scatophile, il a déjà essayé et manger la merde de ses compagnons ne semblait pas être sa tasse de thé.

Alors, mais qu'aimait donc Kasamatsu? Quels étaient ses fétiches? C'est ce que ce dernier se pose comme question depuis une semaine. Peut-être qu'il aime bien être étranglé. Peut-être. Peut-être que non.

Ses pensées commencèrent à se diriger vers l'infini et l'au delà mais Akashi, qui était là depuis tout ce temps, s'approcha furtivement comme un ninja digne de Konoha avant de se lécher les lèvres, afin que sa voix soit un peu plus seeeexxyyyy, et murmura dans l'oreille d'un Kasamatsu perdu dans son questionnement sur la vie et la mort.

"Va me faire du café." Cet ordre balaya toutes les pensées de Kasamatsu, dont la respiration s'arrêta, le front en sueur. Kasamatsu n'avouerai jamais mais des frissons électriques le parcoururent, son membre appréciant la voix suave d'Akashi.

"O-oui." Kasamatsu murmura et se leva rapidement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers la cafetière, la main d'Akashi attrapa le poignet du brun, qui essaya de se débattre avant de décider que c'était inutile. "Oui quoi?" Akashi le regarda droit dans les yeux, rouge et or, attendant sa réponse. Il remarqua qu'Akashi dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et il faillit éclater de rire avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas le moment.

"Oui maître." Kasamatsu murmura, intimidé par le plus petit. Akashi le lâcha, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Kasamatsu se dépêcha, la tête embrouillée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'Akashi fait le rend fou?

Alors que Kasamatsu mit en marche la cafetière, (Akashi prend toujours du café extra fort), la seule personne qui le comprenait dans cette maison de fous. Il sentait qu'elle l'écoutait alors que Kasamatsu se plaignait de tous ses problèmes à son fidèle amie, ses bruits de moteur étant comme des doux mots, des conseils, qu'elle chuchotait dans son oreille. Kasamatsu se sentait toujours mieux après s'être confié, mais alors qu'il allait amener le café à son premier compagnon, une personne que personne n'aime, (sauf Kasamatsu et Akashi), apparut derrière Kasamatsu et mis ses mains sur ses yeux, et il lécha son lobe et heureusement que la cuisine était une salle séparée car sinon ça aurait viré au cauchemar (d'un plan à trois).

Mais Kasamatsu n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi est-ce que ses coups de foudre étaient toujours des merdes perverses? Maintenant, le café d'Akashi allait refroidir et personne ne voudrait voir Akashi sans son café. Personne.

Hanamiya, étant une merde, sentit que Kasamatsu était sur le point de jouir, et c'est à ce moment là que Hanamiya disparut comme un ninja des sables, laissant un café froid et un Kasamatsu confus sur le point de se lâcher.

Il sentit quelque chose de visqueux dans son boxer et décida que ce serait mieux si il prendrait une douche. Fuck Akashi et son café, et fuck Hanamiya et ses... techniques.

Alors qu'il s'en allait vers la salle de bain, Akashi était assis dans le canapé, attendant son cher petit café chéri depuis on ne sait pas combien de minutes. Sentant que son café n'arrivera jamais, Akashi, qui se transforma en Akashi-fâché-car-j'ai-pas-eu-mon-café, se rendit dans la salle de bain, mettant son plan en marche. Niark niark niark!

Après qu'Akashi fut sorti de la salle de bain, Kasamatsu, ne se doutant de rien, rentra, ferma la porte et se mit à poil car personne ne prend sa douche en étant vêtu. Mais il remarqua que le bain était rempli de pétales... de rose? Avec plein de mousse. BEAUCOUP de mousse. Elle débordait du bain, et un petit post-it était collé sur le mur (personne ne sait comment il tient sur le mur, même moi je ne sais pas). Le message disait :

Cher Yukio Kasamatsu,  
Après ton bain, rends-toi dans notre chambre.  
Tes chères merdes perverses

Kasamatsu jeta le post-it et plongea dans le bain. Point final. Bon, nous n'allons pas violer l'intimité de notre cher Kasamatsu donc nous allons changer de perso.

Akashi se réveilla, sa main n'étant PAS DU TOUT dans son boxer, non non non. Puis Hanamiya apparut et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller préparer la chambre. Hanamiya lui avait parlé de son plan et Seijuuro Junior a ordonné Akashi d'approuver le plan. Bien sûr, Akashi ne voulait pas contrarier son membre, et donc il accepta, sa bite devenant de plus en plus excitée.

La chambre était une chambre normale, c'est juste que Hanamiya a eu la bonne idée de mettre des pétales de roses partout, sur le plafond, par terre, absolument PARTOUT! Et Akashi, ben il faisait rien, ou plutôt, il regardait des vidéos de chat, faisant attention de ne pas trop s'emballer, ou sinon, Hanamiya le filmerait furtivement et posterait la vidéo sur Youtube, et il enverrait le lien à toute la Génération Miracle, écroulant sa réputation de chef absolu.

C'était déjà arrivé, quand Kasamatsu était parti faire les courses, et Akashi se souvint, soudainement de ce moment tellement embarrassant qu'il aurait tellement voulut mourir sur place.

* * *

"Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi  
sukipu wo shite  
Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara  
Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de  
chansu ga tsukamitai no nara  
Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya.."

Hanamiya ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, son corps tremblant tellement fort que l'on avait presque l'impression que ses sourcils s'envolaient au gré du vent. C'était l'un des rares moments quand Akashi n'avait pas encore bu son café, sa tête un répertoire de musiques kawaii et tellement sugoi que même Hanamiya les aurait chantées, espérant que personne ne l'entende, mais filmer Akashi était un pur plaisir, c'était- c'était comme manger du chocolat tout en regardant un bon porno, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que ça. BEAUCOUP mieux.

"...Pon pon dashite shimaeba ii no  
Zen zen shinai no tsumaranai desho  
Hedfon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
Way way akete atashi no michi wo..."

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le visage du rouge, meurtri par l'embarras, ses joues toutes rouges, comme si le sang avait décidé de rester dans ses joues, refusant de partir, alors qu'il essayait de convaincre à ses amis que c'était un imposteur qui a décidé de ruiner sa vie sociale. Si Hanamiya n'était pas aussi sadique, il aurait eu de la peine, mais étant un enfoiré de haut niveau, une immense satisfaction fit son apparition et Hanamiya ne put s'empêcher d'être fier, fier d'avoir réussi à ridiculiser le grand Akashi Seijuuro.

Il savait qu'il allait sûrement mourir, quand Akashi aurait vu la vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux.

Et il avait raison.

~ 5 heures plus tard (oui je fais des timeskips dans un flashback, et alors?) ~

Kasamatsu rentra, son sac de course lui faisant mal au bras. Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte, au cas ou si des stalkers se promènent dehors. Il rangea ses achats (ou plutôt, ils les fourra dans le frigo) et s'apprêta d'aller dans sa chambre avant d'apercevoir un Hanamiya, apparemment mort, sur le canapé. Il ne bougea même pas quand Yukio l'appela par son nom.

"Où est Akashi?" Kasamatsu se demanda soudainement si il n'avait pas son café. Merde. Quand il n'était pas là en plus.

La seule réponse qu'Hanamiya put émettre était un grognement, avant qu'il ne prenne son portable, appuya sur quelque chose et montra à Kasamatsu.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu."

Émerveillement, nm, Fait d'être émerveillé.

Merci Larousse. En tout cas, c'était ce que Kasamatsu Yukio ressentait à ce moment là.

Une décharge électrique accourait à travers tout le corps de Kasamatsu, avant d'aller droit dans Yukio Junior. Kasamatsu mit sa main sur sa bouche, et Hanamiya croyait juste qu'il était choqué, mais la réalité était qu'il essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements incontrôlables qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Essayer, vt (conj 4), Tâcher de, s'efforcer de, tenter. Merci encore Larousse. Toujours aussi efficace.

C'était à ce moment là que Kasamatsu réalisa que la voix d'Akashi lui faisait des... choses. A sa bite.

En tout cas, Hanamiya n'entendit rien, tellement la douleur dans son cul et son entrejambe était forte. Il aimait voir les autres souffrir, mais il n'aimait pas souffrir. C'était pas amusant. Sauter d'une falaise et se briser les deux jambes? Se briser le genou? Rien ne pouvait surpasser cette douleur dont aucun être humain ne peut supporter. (En réalité, Hanamiya exagérait, c'était une petite douleur au cul de rien du tout.)

Hanamiya ne vit pas que Kasamatsu s'enfuia et se réfugia dans la cuisine, la cafetière toujours présente. Il se fit un petit café, normal, avec du lait. BEAUCOUP de lait et du sucre. Jamais oublier le sucre-

* * *

Et merde.

Kasamatsu oublia totalement de mettre du sucre dans le café d'Akashi. Son réflexe fut de se mettre en position fœtale, sa position favorite, la 2ème étant le missionaire bien sûr.

Mais alors que ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, sa main toucha quelque chose de... dur. Kasamatsu, curieux, pris l'objet surprise et...

"Qui met des des godes dans des bains, sérieux?!" Il s'exclama, soupirant alors qu'il constata qu'ils l'avaient probablement entendu. Yukio devint une tomate. Tomate, nf, Plante herbacée potagère dont on consomme le fruit, rouge et charnu ; fruit de cette plante.

"Mais tant qu'il est là, vaut mieux l'utiliser... Comme on dit, faut vivre le moment présent!"

"Shhh... shhh... calme toi Yukio Junior, ne t'ébranle pas aussitôt. Tu as le temps."

Et des choses se passèrent.

Tick.

Tock.

Ses deux petits amis attendaient patiemment, le rouge caché sous le lit, l'autre caché quelque part, on ne sait pas où.

Quand Kasamatsu rentra dans la chambre, inconscient du châtiment qui l'attend, Akashi apparut, ses yeux vairons perçant son âme. La réalisation, puis la peur trouvèrent leur place chez Kasamatsu. Le plus grand déglutit, fermant les yeux, attendant sa mort proche. Quand il était plus jeune, Kasamatsu espérait que sa mort sera rapide et douce, comme si on le libérait d'un fardeau bien trop lourd pour lui. Mais non. Sa mort sera douloureuse, enfin pour son trou de balle et lente. Il se demandait ce que ses amis, ses frères, ses parents-

"Tu ne m'as pas apporté mon café. Tu n'as même pas ajouté de sucre..."  
Mais Kasamatsu ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, Yukio Jr s'excitant comme un chiot qui veut jouer à la balle.

"Je vais tellement te détruire, que tout ce que tu pourras crier sera mon nom."

Kasamatsu n'en pouvait plus. Avant qu'il ne le sache, tout le monde était à poil.

"Hohohooo~" chuchota Hanamiya alors qu'il tenait sa chère caméra dans sa main, caché derrière l'armoire. Mais Kasamatsu ne le savait pas... Niark niark niark!

\- Fin -

-  
Note d'auteur : le dictionnaire utilisé fut le Larousse 2009.  
Ceci fut bizarre. Mais amusant.

Eri : à poil !


End file.
